


Nest of Thieves

by crisantemu



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goro Lives, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Forgiveness, Marking, Mating Bites, Multi, Nesting, Pack omega!Joker, Takes place after Shido's palace before Mementos goes crazy and shit, Team as Family, The rest of the PT and Akechi are alphas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 23:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crisantemu/pseuds/crisantemu
Summary: Goro knows he already should be used to this. The moment he joined the Phantom Thieves and then moved into the attic after all the Shido disaster where they barely managed to get out alive, Sojiro had warned him of Ren’s…furiousnesting habits.





	Nest of Thieves

**Author's Note:**

> The self-indulgence is very self-indulgent y'all I just love pack omega!Joker to death. Also polythieves!

Goro knows he already should be used to this. The moment he joined the Phantom Thieves _and_ t hen moved into the attic after all the Shido disaster where they barely managed to get out alive, Sojiro had warned him of Ren’s… _furious_ nesting habits.

He also knows how building a nest is an old instint of omegas to feel safe and, as the other Phantom Thieves, Goro isn’t going to deny an omega of such instincts.

He now lived with Ren under the condition of warning _all the members_ if their leader starts nesting as that is the basic warning before a heat. The others are still _very much,_ and _reasonably_ suspicious of Goro abusing their leader when he's at his most vulnerable.

And so, when that same morning Goro woke up and didn’t find Ren and his favourite shirt on sight, he had immediately sent a quick message to their group chat.

He counted the minutes before the first one arrived; Futaba, holding her signature green blanket. She gives Goro a short glare and shouts a greeting at Sojiro before she sprints up the stairs.

“Is that time of the month again?” Sojiro sighs, placing a cup in the sink. “...not the girl’s, I mean-”

“Yeah.” Akechi interrupts, saving the man of the embarrassment. “I couldn't find his nesting place thought.”

“Probably for the better.”

Goro ignores the clear poison in the older man’s words.

Not long after, the door bells ring again and Ryuji and Ann step in carrying a bundle of pillows in their arms. Ann was shopping  close by when she saw the message and bumped into Ryuji that in turn agreed to help her the pillows she decided to buy.

“Where--?”

“Upstairs.”

Haru comes in through the door not long after, carrying a large bag with the ‘Big Bang Burger’ logo. Goro simply points up and she hurryingly excuses herself, saying she knows how much Ren has increasing desires for junk food before heat. Sojiro hums in agreement and decides to make some curry.

Yusuke and Makoto come right after and Goro doesn’t even need to say anything, as Yusuke’s nostrils flare and Makoto’s eyes are wide and livid. “Upstairs.” the tall boy says and flees, Makoto coming right on his heel after holding Goro’s bored gaze for a few _long_ seconds.

Then there's silence. Just the sounds of boiling and cutlery tingling as Goro sits in one of the farthest tables in LeBlanc, reading a magazine he just happened to found in that seat.

Goro’s brows knit and he rubs his nose, feeling the underlings of Ren’s _addictive_ smell. He lets out a shakingly breath, and tries, _tries_ so very hard to keep his attention on the printed words and images of celebrities and politics.

Needless to say, it’s _pointless_.

A plateful of hot steamy curry is placed in front of him and Goro’s run up from the expensive watch on Sojiro’s wrist to the man’s older face. Sojiro just shrugs him off. “You were growling.”

A blink. “I was not.”

“You _were._ ” The older man insists. “You want to see him, don’t you? _Don’t,”_ he raises his finger the moment Goro opens his mouth. “ _even_ try to deny it boy. I have been on this Earth way longer than you, I recognize when an alpha finally picks up a partner.”

Goroi frowns, lips thin in a straight line and he returns his gaze into the pages. He’s not technically reading any of it, just hoping his ignorance would make Sojiro grow bored and drop the subject like usual.

However, this time it wasn’t the case, as the man paces around and sits right in front of Goro. The latter’s head was still bowed down during the whole procedure of Sojiro taking out a cigarette from his pocket, lighting it up, placing it on his lips and blow a cloud of smoke into Goro’s direction. “C’mon, boy. I know you’re smarter than that.”

Goro frowns, head ringing with irritance. “I _honestly_ don’t know where you’re getting at with this pointless conversation.”

There’s only laughter after that, along with the _horrible_ smell of smoke blending with the _unbearable_ smell of omega heat. _Ren’s heat._

Akechi feels himself go mad.

“Relax, boy. If you keep frowning like that you’ll get more wrinkles than me.” The older man chuckles. He places the litten cigarette on the ashtray, leaning towards him, tone suddenly serious. “You _want_ him. And you’re quite the overprotective one too, I noticed your scent change the moment Futaba got through that door.”

Goro shrugs, ignoring the way his head was ringing and his instincts were _screaming_ at him to _fight! fight! fight!_

“After what I did to their precious leader? It’s only normal we share a feeling of distrust towards each other.”

Sojiro hums and leans back, crossing his arms.

“You really think they’ll attack you?”

“When I least expect it? Yes.” He flips a page, eyes occasionally flicking up under his bangs to watch every movement from Sojiro. “You said I’m overprotective, but _they_ are the ones bounded to Ren. And I had the-- _displeasure_ of seeing what they can do to those that _dare_ hurt their omega.”

He notices the smirk on the older man’s lips. “Yeah, he does have that effect on everyone.”

Goro pretends he doesn’t get how Sojiro was including him in that as well.

“He is strong and kind-hearted. Stronger than any alpha that I ever met, not everyone much less an omega can accomplish what he has. He can see the goodness in hearts we considered rotten. I can forgive you, Goro Akechi, and so can the others, because Ren _believes_ in you. But we will _never_ forget.”

How annoying...

“Fine!” He closes the magazine shut, rising up from his seat and taking the curry plate. “You want me to give this to Amamiya?! Ok, fine, you win!”

Goro turns around and _runs_ . Why? Why is it so _painful_ ? All of their acceptance, _his_ acceptance. Goro has been used to rejection his whole life; his mother, his father, everyone around him. He is unloved, he had long accepted this reality. There was no place for a bastard like him in this world.

But the Phantom Thieves…

Goro can’t deny how _fun_ it was taking part on all of their “super-hero stuff”. They bounced of each other so naturally, more than friends, they were a _family_. A family Goro never had.

The attic was in _chaotic_ state when he got there.

He had heard the scraping noise on his way up the stairs. It had stopped, but coming from the same direction were a multitude of shuffling noises to replace it.

He now knows that it had been Ryuji and Ann dragging out all of the junk out of the way as the rest of them were arranging clothes around the cushion that now sits in the centre of the attic with a very content Ren Amamiya on top, hugging _Goro’s_ favourite shirt to his chest.

“What. The. Fuck.” He says, too late realizing it was aloud. All eyes are on him now, standing in the doorway with a plate of warm curry in his hands.

An awkward silence settles in the room. Even the sounds of dragging and ruffling had stopped.

“Futaba found my nest!” Ren, as usual, is the ice-breaker, “I usually next here but, well-- since you were _also_ here, I figured it would be better to nest somewhere else.” He shrugs.

“Yes. But _I_ fortunately know about all of his hiding places.” Futaba giggles, looking way to pleased with herself.

Goro simply stares as everyone laughs and resumes to their previous work. All of the old couches in the attic had already been pushed into a single ring of furniture, Haru was sitting in one of them, carefully placing all of the food there while the others kept arranging the blankets on the floor between the sofas. Ann and Ryuji join them right after, with Ann flawlessly hoping over them and then helping up Ryuji since his leg was still recovering.

Haru looks up at him and makes a motion with her hand for him to get closer.

Oh, right. The curry.

Goro approaches the nest and hands the plate over to Haru. However he barely has time to react when Ren blinks at him and crawled over on his elbows to them, reaching over the couch over Haru’s lap and grabs him by the underarms and hoists him into the nest.

Goro yelps, hands clawing at Ren’s shirt. The hem is pulled down with the sudden tug, revealing Ren’s pale neck adorned with six red bite marks.

The sight alone makes Goro’s stomach clench, he remembers the time Ren had exposed his neck to him, saying it was possible to share an omega if the alphas also shared a strong bond between them. Goro had, of course, refused.

“Sorry for stealing your shirt.” Ren sheepishly says, shoving the white and blue shirt into Goro’s arms. Is… is that a _blush_ on his cheeks-- “It’s just-- it smelled _really_ nice. I couldn't control myself…”

“Oh…” His smell…? Made Ren feel at ease? That’s-- weird, considering Goro pointed a gun at his head and _clicked._ “It’s fine, really. It’s just a shirt after all.”

Ren gives him one of _those_ smiles of his again and Goro kinda forgets the reason why he’s there.

“‘Sup, mister ex-detective.” The blonde boy grins. Ann laughs where she lays, head rested on his lap, “you also gonna participate?”

“Participate in wha-- oh! No! Nonono! I just-- came here to hand over the curry.”

“You, an alpha, gave an offering to a nesting omega and in turn, he let you in on his nest.” Makoto explains in that serious tone of hers.

“Yup!” Haru agrees, walking up to Makoto and Yusuke and taking a sit between them. She rests her head on Yusuke’s shoulder and continues, “You have now the obligation of taking part in our ritual.”

They're oviously displeased with his presence in their nest, but since it was their leader's idea they must at least tolerate his presence so Ren doesn't  _feel_ it through their shared bound.

“Well, if it’s what Ren wants.” Futaba shrugs, pressing up against Yusuke’s unoccupied side. Makoto chuckles, combing her fingers through her long orange hair.

Ren turns to him, still smiling. “Alright, here we are. Eight grown teenagers sitting in a ‘nest’ like a bunch of school kids at a slumber party.”

Goro fails to hide his own _genuine_ smile. God, Rwn smells so  _good._

“Sooooo…” Ann drags, getting off Ryuji’s lap and crawling to them, “does this mean Akechi-kun is now _for real_ a member of the Phantom Thieves?”

Ren shrugs, “I guess so.”

“Does this _also_ mean he will get the first round with our leader?” Yusuke says,  _clearly_ annoyed. Futaba hits him, the two of them exchanging a glare, _"what!?"._

“I guess so.” Ren whispers, bringing his hand up to his neck. Goro’s eyes follow it, watching the way he so _tenderly_ brushes over every single of the marks. He wonders if he does it because the rejection hurts him or if he's just seeing if there's still room for him.

The others approach them, Goro tensing up when Makoto pulls at his arm, dragging him to her side. Ann stretches, one leg falling over his lap. His eyes widen at their advances but that seems to do the trick, Ren's scent returns to its previous pleasent pine scent.  He chuckles, placing his chin into the crook of Ryuji’s neck, planting a kiss there.

Ren extends his hand and Goro tentatively reaches foward, holding it with care. It feels rough against Goro's own soft one. It's ironic really, considering Goro is the one with the dirty hands. Ren never really hurt anyone.

Sojiro’s words repeat on his head and he looks at Ren; crimson on grey, his eyes shine with pure and unbiased _affection_.

 _It's okay._ Goro breaths out.  _Forgiving but not forgetting. We'll make this work out._

**Author's Note:**

> Morgana went out for a walk during all of this. Dw he's still alive.


End file.
